The Christmas Present
by CuteCarly
Summary: Steve wants a family but the only thing he has is Evie and the gang. PG13 for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_The Christmas Present_

            Hiya!! Here's a new story!! Yay!! Lol!! Your probably not that excited but I'll live!! Hehe!! Anywho this is about Steve and Evie. And it will probably be told in only their POVs. You'll find out later why its called The Christmas Present so yeah! If you wanna know in advance email me!! **Note to Rina: If you want to know why its called that then you're going to have to update one of your stories!! Lol! Oh yeah, I own no one, unless I add someone that you don't know..then I own them!! Ok?Ok!! Otherwise, S.E. Hinton owns everyone! **

                                                            ***Steve's Pov*******

"What are you two doing tonight?" I shut the door to escape the snow that was falling outside. I shrugged and looked at Darry, who was sitting on the couch thumbing through the newspaper.

            "I'm goin out with Evie. I don't know that your brother's doin. You could ask him if he'd get his head out of the ice box long enough to look at you." I laughed at Soda, because the minute we both walked in the door he went straight for the food. Typical Soda, to only think of food. 

            "I'm going mmphmm.." Soda trailed off and muttered through a mouthful of food and shut the ice box. I just looked at him, and cocked my eyebrow, a trick I picked up from Two-Bit Mathews. It had taken me three months to learn how to do it, but it paid off. Now everytime I was puzzled I didn't just have to stand there and look clueless.

            "Run that by me again, little buddy." Darry laughed and I didn't blame him. I was laughing too.

            "I said I'm going to stay here and just hang out, why?" I wondered the same thing. Why did Darry want to know what we were going to do?

            "No reason. Just heard from Two-Bit that Merril was throwing a big party. You guys better stay away from there." Darry was being his usual 'parental guardian' self.

            "Merril's always throwing a big party!" I said. Golly, I hated Buck Merril. He was always throwing big parties and playing terrible music. "Anyway I won't be going there, me and Evie are going out to dinner and then I'm taking her to the movies."

            Evie was my girlfriend. Normally we were always off and on, off and on. Like a light switch, flip off, flip on. I laughed silently at the thoughts of comparing my relationship to a light switch. For the past two months we hadn't fought at all and I liked it a lot. I think I was starting to fall out of like and in love with her.

            To me she was beautiful with pale green eyes that matched her light skin tone and long bleached blonde hair that she usually wore in cute little pigtails or down on her back. I liked it when she just wore it down but it was cute either way. She always wore something a little skimpy to show off her great body and long slender legs. She also wore tons of makeup.

            Lately though, she was starting to lighten up on the makeup and on wearing such skimpy clothes to show off her body. I think that's because she was finally starting to realize that she didn't need to impress me. Sure, I liked her to look good but she didn't have to show every thing off. Now if I said that to the guys, they would laugh at me, because they just believe what they see and don't care about the personalities. That's how they think I am, and I used to be like that. But once I met Evie, I changed.

            "You guys are really starting to be serious, huh?" My best friend, Sodapop, wondered outloud and I nodded my head. "Well, don't get to comfy with her. I mean her and Sandy were best friends." Soda cringed at the mentioning of the name Sandy.

            Soda hated Sandy. That is, he hated her after he got over missing her. She left him to go to Florida. That wasn't the hard thing, though. The hardest thing was Dally and Johnny. Soda had had to deal with Dally and Johnny's deaths before he could really deal with Sandy. We all had to deal with Dally and Johnny's deaths. That was over a year ago though. Not that we didn't think of them anymore, because we did. There wasn't a day that went by where I didn't think about them.

            About how quiet Johnny was. He had been the pet; the one that everyone was nice too. We had a terrible time getting a long without him for the first couple of months. The same with Dally, except he wasn't quiet. He was the tough, hard, cold greaser, that even Darry didn't want to tango with. Dally had been dangerous.

            "Nah," I finally said. "Evie wouldn't do that."

            "Anyway, where's Pony?" Darry asked with a hint of concern cracking on his voice. He looked at Soda, who only shrugged.

            "He said something about going over to Shepard's." Darry looked at his younger brother and then jumped to his feet as fast as he could. Me on the other hand was about to burst out laughing. Pony was going to get in trouble for hanging out with the Shepards. That was funny. Hey, it wasn't my fault that I didn't like that tag-a-long little brat. I didn't care if he was my best friend's little brother, I just didn't like him.

            "Soda! You told him he could go see Tim and Curly! I don't want them hanging around Pony!" I looked at Soda and saw the amused look on his face.

            I immediatley knew that he was lying. "He's lying Darry," I said, flipping through an Auto Mechanics magazine.

            "Huh?" Darry asked me, bewildered. "How do you know that?"

            "It's a gift." I laughed as Soda started to crack up. "Nah, try being best friends with him since grade school. Then you'll know when he's lying and trust me, he is now." I felt something hard hit me in the back of the head and then I turned around, only to see a grinning Soda wearing only one shoe.

            "I'm out of here." I threw Soda's shoe back at him before walking to the door. "See ya later guys."

            "Don't stay to long now," Soda muttered sarcasticall because I hadn't stayed more then ten minutes. I rolled my eyes, to happy to make a smart remark at him. Then I walked out the door.       

            I was on my way to pick up Evie and it was winter. Those two things made me happy. Winter was my favorite season, because I liked the cold and because my dad always worked late in winter so he just had less reasons to yell at me. I mean he was only home for eight hours, seven of which he slept. And Evie was my favorite girl.

            It was almost Christmas though, that was my only thing to fret about. What was I going to buy Evie? This year we were actually together during the Christmas Season, unlike every other year.

            She also deserved something very special this year; my problem was money thought. I had fifteen dollars and twenty-seven cents saved up so far. But I wanted to spend more on her then fifteen dollars. She deserved it.

            I guess I could always go home late and piss my dad off. That would get me more money, because he always gave me five or six dollars to makeup for his screaming the next day, I thought bitterly. My dad was abusive to both me and my mom and I hated him. Sometimes I just wished I could kill him. Just to get him out of my life; out of this world, forever.

            That's what I loved about the Curtis house. They never argued, well thay did, but they never actually fought. The same with Evie's family, they argued, but never actually fought.

            I looked at the old wrist watch on my hand, one that Two-Bit had stole and gave to me after I complained about being late to work several times. A quarter till seven. That's what the dumb watch said; who cares if I was early or not, I could go pick Evie up now.

            A/N~ Ok theres the end of chapter 1!!! What do you guys think? Good? Bad? What? Review please!!  And I already have Chapter 2 typed and written but I'm waiting for the reviews first. Cuz if I get bad reviews then I wont post the other chapter! So review please! And sorry that this chapter SUCKED REALLY BAD!! Lol!! 


	2. Chapter 2

            Chapter 2!  Yay! Lol! Thanks for all the reviews and Rina I promise that I'll email you whenever I get on to get this chapter uploaded cuz  I  told you that I'd tell you what was going on if you updated one of your stories and you did! Thanks btw!! Lol!! Anywho everyone knows who and who I don't own, right? Right! So on with the story. I'll post chapter 3 soon if I get good reviews on this chapter!! If I get bad reviews then I'm not going to post chapter 3 so like I said before…on with the story! Lol!

*Evie's Pov*

            I ran through my house trying to find my pair of black heels. Steve was going to pick me up in fifteen minutes and I wasn't even ready yet. "Brenda!" I yelled as my eight year old little sister ran right in front of me, "Stay out of my way."

            "Evie, some guy is at the door, asking for you," Brenda informed me. Steve. It was probably Steve.

            "Brenda, get the door, let him in, and tell him that I'll be down in ten minutes." Brenda ran down the hall and then I heard her open the door. With that, I heard Steve's familiar voice.

            I smiled. Lately hearing Steve's voice made me smile, yet I couldn't love him. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't love him. Not yet anyway. We were starting to grow closer but we had only been together for two weeks without fighting at all.

            "Evie! Hurry up!" It was Brenda. I'm hurryin, I'm hurryin. I thought to myself before opening my closet and pulling out a pair of tight blue jeans and a short fuzzy pink sweater. Then I put on pink eye shadow and blush with one hand, while putting my hair back with a headband.

            I backed up and looked at myself in the mirror after I finally found my black heels, lying underneath the whole pile of clothes in my closet. Then I ran my hands over my hips, my hips that looked huge in these pants. I ran my hands over my legs too which looked huge in these pants. Gosh, I was fat, I thought to myself. Some days I just needed an extra boost of confidence yet on other days I loved my body and I knew I looked good. It was really weird.

            "Hey, Stevie." I walked out of the hall only to see Steve getting very pissed at my little sister, who was irritating and interrogating the hell out of him with lots of questions.

            "Hey baby," He greeted me. I sighed happily as he stood up off the couch and hugged me sweetly. He had been acting very different lately, more sweet, and also some days he was a lot happier then usual. 

            Although I did notice that when ever the subject of Christmas came up he would get all quiet and act very uncomfortable. I don't know whether it was because he didn't have any family to celebrate with or because he didn't have enough money to buy me anything.

            "Steve, honey. What's up?" I wondered to him and smiled.

            "Nothing sweetie. Let's go to the Dingo." He pulled me by my arm and out the door, shutting it behind me.

            "What's the rush? Your fifteen minutes early anyway!" I practically screamed as Steve pushed me into the Curtis's old Ford Truck that he must have borrowed from them. "Nothing," he replied, "I just want to be with you." I felt myself blush slightly. 

            That surprised me. I wasn't the kind of girl to blush; I mean I wasn't sweet and innocent so I didn't try to act like it. My old best friend, Sandy, had always tried to act like she was sweet and innocent eventhough she wasn't. But the only thing that that got her was a one way ticket to Florida and boyfriend with a broken heart. I saw Sodapop Curtis, her ex-boyfriend, after she left and he did have a broken heart, he was torn up inside. All he did for days was mope around Tulsa, meaninglessly.

            "Don't say stuff like that, please Steve." I begged him, because I wasn't really sure about my feelings toward him. He put his hand on my leg and just nodded his head.

"Thanks hon. Mmmm," I made a small approving sound in my throat. "This is nice, just sitting here with you, but why aren't we going to the Dingo?"

            "Ok, then." He started the truck up. "We're going." When we arrived at the Dingo it was packed, with tons of greasers and may be one or two Socs looking to start fights. They, Socs, did that all the time. They were always looking for a fight, eventhough all it did was piss us, greasers, off. Besides any greaser can beat the hell out of any Soc. And usually did too. Then it was funny.

            "So, where's the rest of the gang at tonight?" I asked Steve.

            He shrugged. "Probably around, just waiting to ruin our lovely burgers and fries that we ordered." He sounded angry, and it sounded that he was angry because all he could afford to order for us was burgers and fries. I laughed at Steve's thought about the gang waiting to ruin our 'dates', although it was probably the truth. They always ruined them somehow or another. And if on cue, out popped Two-Bit from the booth behind us.

            "Hey, Two-Bit." I smiled flirtatiously. I always liked to tease Two-Bit because he knew that he couldn't have me. I was taken and by one of his best friends at that.

            "Good evein' Evie," he said, mispronouncing  evenin' purposely. I rolled my eyes, because he always did that around me. Probably to make fun of my name. I didn't blame him though, who names their kid Evie? What a stupid name.

            "So you got room for one more?" Two-Bit asked hopeful. "I'm here all by my lonesome."

            "No, Two-Bit. You can't come on our date with us," Steve growled. I just laughed and scooted over so Two-Bit could sit next to me. "Evie, Evie, Evie," Steve shook head disapprovingly with a laugh. "You're too nice. And Two-Bit," he shot a death glare at Two-Bit. "you better not come to the movies with us."       

            "I won't," Two-Bit sulked and stuck his bottom lip out to pout. "I know when I'm not wanted."

            "Good, then leave." I heard Steve mutter under his breath, and I kicked him with my foot underneath the table.

            "Look Two-Bit, we know you want to hang out with us, but I really need to talk to Steve. It's important, so could you please fo?" I smiled as genuinely as I could at Two-Bit and then brushed his arm with my hand.

            "Ok, guys. I guess bye and Steve, good luck on the talk with little miss Evie," he said and stood up, hitting Steve on the shoulder. Steve looked nervous though; I guess cause I wanted to talk to him and usually that meant breaking up.

            "Evie, I don't know what I did this time. Whatever it was I'm really sorry." Steve stopped to think for a minute and then continued. "But if this is about what I did at Buck's party with that Cassandra girl, I'm really sorry." He hesitated. " I didn't mean too. You know I was drunk and so was she. It was just innocent flirting. I'm not like Dally used to be." He grew quiet. He always grew quiet when one of us mentioned Dally or Johnny.

            I missed them both too. "I don't grope every girl I see." Steve finished quietly. "But please, what ever I did I'm sorry! We can work this out. I know we can."

            I gave him a strange look, a little taken back. "Steve, what are you talking about?"

            "You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" He wondered.

            "No." I laughed. "Why would I be breaking up with you? Although I'm starting to think that I have a reason. And I _will have a reason if you don't tell me what when on at Buck's party." I smirked at Steve. "I just told Two-Bit that I needed to talk to you so he would leave us alone."_

            "Ok," Steve stammered. He seemed a little embarrassed for thinking that I was going to break up with him. "I guess I'm rubbing off on you, huh?" he asked. I just rolled my eyes as if to say 'yeah, sure.'

            Speaking of talking to him though, I did need to talk to him about Christmas.

                        A/N~ Theres chapter 2!! Yay! !Lol!! Review please!! And Sorry that this chapter is so pointless and boring!! I didn't realize it was until I read it!! Sorry!! Anywho review!


End file.
